Call Them Brothers
by dnaw12
Summary: Gabby remembers the first time she met Severide. He had a giant gap in between his two front teeth, and his dark hair was like a mop on his head. She remembers how thin he looked, and the dark circles around his eyes. He looked angry, and that anger seemed to be permanently etched into his face the first month or so he was at their house.
**I had this image of Boden being Dawson and Severide's foster parent a while ago. Or maybe it was just of Dawson and Severide being adopted siblings. I can't even remember why, but I started writing it and just recently finished. It's kind of a mess but whatever. Hopefully I'll be updating some of my other stuff. Sorry I suck :P. Thanks for reading, let me know what you think!**

* * *

Matt Casey has never seen so many people so worried. Gabby's eyes are red, and Severide is next to her, muttering in her ear. Herrmann and Mouch are in the corner, keeping a careful eye on the two, and everyone else is scattered around the waiting room, reserving most of the seats.

A doctor comes in and everyone stands, Gabby practically racing over to him with Severide right beside her.

"Is anyone from Wallace Boden's family here?"

Matt is about to speak up, tell her that they're his family, but Gabby beats him to it. "We're his kids," she says, motioning at Severide. "What's wrong?"

Matt hardly even hears the verdict, confused at what she said. He sees Cruz and Otis with equally confused expressions on their faces. Only Herrmann and Mouch seem to be paying attention to what the doctor's actually saying, not fazed by what Gabby had said.

When the Doctor leaves and Gabby and Severide are back in the seats, Shay joining them with coffee, Matt goes over the where Herrmann is sitting.

"Hey kid, how you doing?" Herrmann asks.

"As can be expected, I guess." They're quiet for a minute before Matt asks. "So that thing about Dawson and Severide-"

"Being Chief's kids? Yeah, it's true." Matt's eyebrows go up. "They were his foster kids. We found Gabby at a call, back in the day. And well, we all know Severide's dad."

Matt just nods, somewhat confused, figuring there's a better time for this story than when they're sitting in a waiting room, waiting to find out if Chief is okay.

* * *

"Here's your room. I know it's sort of boring now, but uh, we can get you some nice pink bedding-"

"Blue." Gabriela said.

"Huh?" Wallace looked down at the young girl who hadn't said anything to him the entire process. Despite not talking she had a firm grip on his large hand, and hadn't let go until they got into the car, grabbing it again when they got out.

"My favorite color is blue. Can we get blue sheets?"

She looks up at him with her wide eyes, and Wallace smiles, giving her small hand a squeeze. "Of course. Why don't you go hop on up there, make sure it's comfy."

Gabriela smiled, letting go and hopping onto the bed, lying in it and then bouncing a bit. She grinned at him from the bed. "I didn't even have a bed at daddy's house."

Wallace's heart fell, looking at not only the smile, but the bruise that marred the little girl who he now took care of's face. But he gives her a small smile, and nods. "Well here, if you want something just let me know. We can work something out."

"Cool." She yawned, and remembering the long night she'd had Wallace walked over.

"How about you take a small nap Gabriela. I'll make a snack in the bit and then wake you up."

"Gabby." He raises his eyebrows and she notices smiling before she crawls under the quilt that was so heavy it looked like it could smother her. "You can call me Gabby."

Wallace nods, closing the door slightly as he walks out, mentally trying to figure out how to make mac and cheese.

* * *

"Wallace, we have to go!"

Even when she's whining, Wallace can't help but smile at his daughter.

It didn't take long for her to become his daughter, her giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek every time he dropped her off at Connie's or Herrmann's, the way she insisted they make mac and cheese every Thursday. She'd sit at the table with him and Herrmann and Mouch, making the chief laugh at her jokes.

She didn't call him dad yet, but he could wait.

She couldn't though, not on her first day of 1st grade. Gabby already at the door, impatiently hanging on to the handle with her purple backpack with the lunch Cindy had made inside.

"Alright, alright, alright." He grabbed his keys and she opened the door, muttering 'finally' under her breath, making him laugh.

"Don't you worry, we'll make it there in time."

"Is Miss Cindy going to pick me up?" She'd already pulled herself into the car and buckled up, feet kicking against the seat.

"Stop kicking." Gabby stopped, gazing out of the window as they pulled out of the driveway. "I'm going to try to pick you up. How do you feel about staying at the firehouse?"

"Really?!" She perked up, a giant smile plastered on her face.

Wallace's smile was just as wide, and he nodded. "Really."

* * *

Gabby remembers the first time she met Severide. He had a giant gap in between his two front teeth, and his dark hair was like a mop on his head. She remembers how thin he looked, and the dark circles around his eyes. He looked angry, and that anger seemed to be permanently etched into his face the first month he was at their house.

She remembers her dad coming into her room, her sitting up and opening her arms for a hug. He picked her up into his arms, and she sat on his lap at the edge of her bed.

"Is Kelly going to live with us now dad?"

He lets out a sigh, and looks down at her carefully. "For a little while. I'm not sure for how long, but he'll be here for a bit."

Gabby nods, her 5 year old self only thinking about how she has someone to play with. "Okay."

"Listen, if you have any problems with him just come to me. But we treat him like part of the family."

She nods, giving him a kiss on the cheek before jumping back to the top of the bed and crawling under the covers. "Read me a story."

* * *

"Let's go to the firehouse Kelly." Gabby and Kelly are walking from the bus stop. She looks over at her older brother, and thinks about how next year he'll be in middle school, and they'll take different buses.

"I don't want to." He grumbles under his breath and Gabby rolls her eyes, knowing how moody he can be.

"Come on! I think Cindy is bringing over lasagna or something. We can do our homework together."

"I don't want to do homework with you." He mutters. Gabby stops walking and frowns, her stomach dropping slightly. He continues walking and she rushes to catch up.

"Why not?"

"Because, your homework is dumb and easy. And I DON'T want to go to the firehouse."

They make it to their front door in silence, and Kelly starts digging through his pockets and bag for his key. When he can't find it he turns to Gabby.

"Give me your key."

"No."

"Gabby seriously."

"Only if you do homework with me."

"I'M NOT DOING YOUR STUPID HOMEWORK WITH YOU, GIVE ME THE KEY AND STOP BEING A BRAT."

Gabby's eyes start to water, and she feels hurt and scared. She can't help but start crying, and sits down on the front steps. She knows Kelly had a hard time coming to them, but she thought they'd gotten past that. He still didn't call her his sister, but she considered him a brother. And to be yelled at that way by him hurt.

Kelly sighs, and sits down next to her. "I'm sorry. I just really wish you would shut up about the fire house."

"Why? Dad works there. Kelly those people are like out second family." She sniffles and wipes her tears off on her sleeve.

He doesn't say anything for a while but eventually turns to her. "My dad was a firefighter. But he wasn't a good guy. That's why I came to live with you. And I just- I don't want any of them to think I'm like him."

"Kelly, you're not like him. And besides, Boden is your dad. We're your family."

He grumbles, but when he looks over at her his face softens. "Yeah I guess."

"Besides, we can pull pranks on Mouch. It'd be so much fun." Gabby grins at him and he can't help but smile slightly.

"Alright. I guess we can go. Can you give me the key now?"

* * *

He hears them in his small office, stopping abruptly outside the door at the sound of hushed voices.

"He's not really our dad though. You do know that right?"

Kelly sounds exasperated and Wallace sighs, knowing that despite how stubborn Gabby can be she looks up to Kelly.

"He might as well be though. Who's been there for you these past 7 years? Huh? Your biological dad?" Gabby's words come out sharp as knives, and if they were anywhere but the firehouse Wallace would step in and say something. But his curiosity gets the best of him and he listens to his kids argue.

"Shut up Gabby." At 14 Kelly is at a somewhat aggressive stage, but he knows that Gabby can handle herself. He hates that he's spying on them like this.

"You know it's true Kelly. He's our dad, because my dad would leave me cuffed to a radiator while he got high and your dad cared more about drinking and fucking around than taking care of you." Her words are harsh but vulnerable, and Wallace finally opens his office door.

"Who the hell is using that kind of language?" The 13 and 14 year old stand up straight, the anger dissolving from their faces. Gabby looks guilty, and he can't get a read of Kelly. "You two sit down, what's going on?"

He goes to sit at his desk, and they sit on his cot, crossed arms and slouching shoulders.

"Kelly is letting some dumb stuff kids at school are saying about us get to him."

Kelly interjects with "that's not true."

"It is. Dad tell him, we're a family. It doesn't matter that we don't look alike or that Kelly got here a year later than me. We're a family."

Wallace can tell she's desperate, and the way her eyes are tearing up he's sure they've had this conversation before. Her face reminds him of how she looked the first time he saw her in that burning house. Eyes wide and teary, hoping he'll help her.

"We're a family. Why wouldn't we be?" He looks at Kelly, who is looking at his feet. "Kelly? Son, what's going through your head huh?"

Gabby looks over at him and gives his arm a squeeze. "It's just- some kids in my class were saying something dumb. I shouldn't have let it get to me. I'm sorry." He looks up at Gabby and she gives him a smile. He turns over to Wallace and he nods, acknowledging there's nothing more he can get out of Kelly.

"Kel and I are going to grab some McDonald's and hang out at the house for a bit." Gabby stands, pulling her book bag over her shoulder."

"How about you guys stay here?" Wallace suggests. Gabby smiles immediately as Kelly looks hesitant. Wallace knows he shouldn't be pushing him to spend more time at the house. He knows very well that Benny was a firefighter and how that complicates things. But Kelly nods, following Gabby out as they head off to do their homework.

Wallace starts to fill out paperwork after he eases up a bit, hearing Gabby greet Herrmann and Mouch. But he gets to thinking about how legally, he's not their father. He's just their foster parent. And that's, not easily, fixable.

* * *

Gabby peels off her jacket the second she gets in the room, leaving her heels abandoned at the door and storming up into her room. The door slams, and Wallace would yell at her if he wasn't feeling as frustrated as she was.

The adoption process was difficult, and Gabby was upset. Of course she was upset, her mom who had left her was being dragged in when she already had a family.

Kelly walks in behind him, closing the front door gently behind him. Wallace knows Kelly keeps his expectations low, and probably isn't too torn up. He's matured a great deal, and at 16 he stands at 5'11", only a couple inches shorter than him. Hopefully he can talk some sense into his sister.

"She'll be okay." Kelly says, and Wallace sighs, nodding and heading into the kitchen.

"Do you guys want burgers tonight? Or we can order a pizza?"

"Let's have burgers. I can help you make them."

Wallace smiles, knowing Kelly is trying to comfort him in his own way. Not just him, but his sister as well. Kelly knows family time will cheer her up.

They get busy around the kitchen, Wallace heading to the backyard and turning the grill on. Tater tots are in the oven and burgers are on the grill by the time Gabby comes down. She's out of her dress clothes and her eyes are slightly red.

"Family dinner tonight, you want to help me make a salad?" Kelly asks over his shoulder as he's cutting up some vegetables.

Gabby looks between Wallace and Kelly, and though she looks suspicious she goes to his side, and starts rinsing off vegetables.

They finish making dinner in silence, and eventually start eating in the same silence.

"How was your day at school Gabby?" Wallace eventually asks, getting a look from Kelly.

"Fine. It was ruined by all of this bullshit though." She grumbles the last part under her breath.

"HEY." Wallace barks at her and she glares at her plate. "Watch your language." His voice softens. "I know this isn't ideal, but it's going to happen."

"What if it doesn't?" She puts her fork down, and tears are starting to form in her eyes. "What if only Kelly can get adopted?"

"It's going to be fine, Gabby." Kelly jumps in.

"What if it's not though? What does that woman even want to do with me now? She left me! Why does she think she has a right to care now?"

"She doesn't," Kelly says. "And you're staying with us. I promise Gabs."

She looks between Kelly and Boden, eventually just nodding and settling back, eating her dinner in silence.

* * *

"How does it feel to officially be a Boden?" Herrmann asks Gabby from across the table. They're all eating Thanksgiving dinner at the house, Kelly and Gabby sitting between their dad and Mouch. Boden smiles at his kids, both of them sporting huge smiles.

"It feels great! Even though I'm technically Boden-Dawson."

"That sounds dumb," Kelly nudges his sister and she pinches him, eliciting a quiet ouch.

"No dumber than Boden-Severide."

"Hey," Wallace interjects. "Today's not the day to argue. Today's the day to be thankful."

"True that," Herrmann points at Wallace before reaching for more turkey, getting his sleeve covered in gravy. Everyone laughs and teases him. "Hey, hey, hey, stop embarrassing me in front of my wife."

Cindy rolls her eyes. "How about we all say something we're thankful for" she suggests, looking at her husband to start.

"I'm thankful for my wife, and my family here at 51." Herrmann says.

They go around, people listing off their family members or fellow firefighters. They get to Boden, eliciting the expected response of "my kids". Gabby beams at him, saying she's thankful that she was able to be adopted.

"I'm going to end this sappy crap and say I'm thankful I get to be quarterback my senior year." Gabby rolls her eyes, only rolling them harder when they get to Mouch and he says he's thankful for the new couch they got.

* * *

Wallace thinks his daughter doesn't realize she's home when she walks in and kicks her book bag across the floor, letting out an aggravated yell. He emerges from his office to the kitchen where she is, pacing.

"Hey! What the hell's going on here?"

"God why does it feel like life is just constantly trying to take a shit on me." Gabby says, her fingers running through her curly hair. Wallace can tell she's upset and not just aggravated, because tears are brimming in her eyes. He steps over, putting a hand on her shoulder, and she looks up at him. "My brother got in touch with me today."

His confusion is evident, Severide is away at his freshman year of college, and she sighs knowing what he's thinking. "Not Kelly. My biological brother. Antonio."

Wallace's eyebrows go up. Then he frowns. "What happened? He found you?"

"Yeah. Apparently he's a cop, or something." She steps back, pacing and rubbing her hand over her face before turning back to her dad. "He caught me leaving school."

Wallace can feel his anger. "He found your school? What the hell does that man think he's doing!?" He starts walking towards the office, to grab his phone and keys and go make sure this Antonio doesn't start bothering his daughter.

"Dad, wait." She follows him, stopping in front of the doorway, not letting him leave. "Don't go, threaten him or anything. This is my choice."

"Gabby, you're my daughter, so it's not. He shouldn't be learning these things about you and coming up to you without anyone knowing."

"Look, I'm about as pissed as you are, but can we just sit on it, for a second." She's pleading with her eyes so he relaxes, going to sit down on the couch. She follows him, kicking her feet onto the coffee table and taking them down just as quickly when he shoots her a look. They sit quietly for a minute before she speaks up. "I don't really know what to do. I don't think he's like my dad. He had to deal with my dad too. It's just-"she sighs, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, "I wish he'd said something sooner." Wallace watches the way she bites her lip and hears the way her voice wobbles. "God everything is going so good, dad, and he just comes and reminds me about how shit everything was. And my…" Gabby lets out an exasperated laugh, looking at him. "I don't even know what to call him."

"He doesn't deserve to be called anything. That man wasn't a father to you, not in the ways that really matter."

She nods, giving him a small smile. "I know that. It's just weird because you're my only dad. But to think about having two brothers. Kelly is my only brother, he's the brother I grew up with. Is it bad I want to get to know Antonio?"

"You've just got to trust your gut, sweetheart. Kelly won't be hurt. I think he'd do the same thing."

She nods. "Can we have McDonalds for dinner?"

Wallace scoffs. "Really? I told you I was gonna make steaks."

She grins at him. "Yeah, and you make good steaks. But McDonald's would cheer me up right now." He rolls his eyes, but she's already getting up, knowing he'll say yes. "You're the best dad ever."

Wallace can only hope that sentiment is true.


End file.
